someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Respawn - A ROBLOX Creepypasta
It all started back in 2012. This was the year that I first joined ROBLOX, and it was the first time I ever experienced something like this. One day while browsing the forums, I noticed a strange post that was made by Shedletsky. It had no name, but I could still access the post. I don't have much to say about it, but it was a bit eerie, seeing a forum post without a name, especially by an admin. The post said that 5 lucky users could go to a special game that only Shedletsky had access to, and to win, you would simply comment on the post. I saw about 83 people's comments, and I decided to comment, too. The next day, I received an invite to a game, by Shed himself. I guess I won. I clicked on the invite, and was linked to a game, with some.... Questionable imagery. The thumbnail Was of 2 Robloxians, and they were standing on a hill. They were both silhouettes. The next thumbnail was of the image image, but with distorted coloring, and i could have sworn that i saw one of the shadows crying, and the other one hung himself. I was a bit scared, but not too much. I decided to go in anyway, and I saw the two shadows, and the music was pretty saddening. It was a piano tune, but is sounded creepy, and it sounded similar to a lullaby. The hill was there, so I decided to walk up to it... An image showed up on the screen. It was of the first thumbnail, but it was animated. It was just the two figures standing there, then one of them pulls out a noose, and hangs one upon a tree standing next to them. The robloxian then put a chair next to it, and he jumped onto it, then put his head into the noose. The other one tried to stop him, but he already kicked the chair over, and hung himself. The other one started crying, then faced toward the camera. It looked like my best friend. The picture began to get a bit lighter, and I noticed it was night time. It was my ROBLOX avatar. He hung himself. After about a minute of him crying, a strange figure moved past him. Suddenly, my friend's face was now melted. I was freaked out at this point. The image was removed from my screen, and now I was on the hill with my friend's ROBLOX avatar. I heard his voice, saying, "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT RECENTLY, BUT DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! PLEASE!" My avatar said nothing. He kicked the chair over, and then he started to cry again. I was in control, but I could only move my head, as my ROBLOX character dangled from the noose. The screen was getting darker. Eventually, my character died, but there was a different death sound than usual. It was just static for a few seconds, then I respawned, but it looked I was now in a different place. It looked exactly like my house... I looked out the window, and then I saw a strange man in a black coat, recording me. He ran away. The police couldn't find him, after he ran. I looked back at my computer screen after i called 911, then I realized that the game had my IP address on the screen. This wasn't a special game. It was a trick, made by some sicko. He wanted to track down and kill people. Shedletsky's account was hacked that day. Luckily, I never saw that place again... But every once in a while, I see the thumbnail from the game, but it was now two .png images on my desktop. I was interested, but I didn't want to investigate this further. I hope he doesn't find me. crap. i see him outside. he broke though the wndows witha knife please help me helphelp call 911 somebody, my asddreazjuytr5 yydfsxczjhelp help please it's getting darkeghn . Category:Needs work Category:ROBLOX Category:Creepypastas Category:Online gaming Category:Video Games